


You Just Wanna Make Things Hard, Don't You?

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Sasuke wants to get married to his boyfriend, Kisame, but everyone thinks he's is being controlled the Akatsuki to lure in Naruto because of the nine-tails. Meanwhile Itachi is worried about his partner and brother's wedding night. Contains KisaSasu and that's pretty much it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Deidara, where is Kisame?" Itachi asked Deidara who was watching tv in the living room.

"How the hell should I know, un?" He said as he turned the tv when his show went on commercial. "He's not _my_ partner."

"I'll remember that when you're looking for Tobi," said Itachi annoyed. Deidara didn't respond and Itachi continued on his search. None of the other members had seen the shark anywhere since breakfast except Zetsu who had spoken to him earlier. It was a requirement to speak to Zetsu before leaving the hideout so of course Itachi checked with him to see if he had left. Indeed he had although he had told Zetsu he was going out for an hour and he had been gone for 4 instead.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

" ** _To tell you the truth I don't care what you people do in your spare time_** ," He retorted. " ** _Y_** _ **ou're**_ ** _all expendable anyways_**."

"I didn't say..."

"What he _meant_ to say was that Kisame said that if he wasn't back in an hour, don't go looking for him," replied the more polite part of Zetsu. "He does that often. _**The blue bastard doesn't even check in.**_ It's concerning at first glance, but he does come back fine so I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Often?" Itachi raised a brow. It was none of his business what Kisame did in his spare time but something felt off about him being gone for 4 hours and not checking in. He came back fine, yes, but what the heck was he doing for 4 hours that prevented him from checking in with Zetsu? Itachi thanked Zetsu for his time and went for a walk. Since Kisame wasn't here to spar with he may as well go for a walk. The walk was pretty uneventful but at least it was a pretty day and the animals were lively. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were out running through the trees in the forest, and someone was getting fucked. Wait what?!

Itachi's ears picked up moaning from a male in the forest and it sounded pretty near. His first instinct was to keep walking and pretend as if he didn't hear it, but the reason why he didn't was because the male was moaning his partner's name. That right there stopped Itachi in his tracks. What was some stranger doing moaning his partner's name unless...

Itachi's curiosity got the best of him and he looked for the source and found someone he would suspected the least. It was Sasuke, his little brother, making that noise and...oh geez! Of all the things Sasuke could be doing, why that?! Itachi quickly backed away and took off for the hideout. Suddenly a walk didn't seem like a good idea after all.

* * *

Kisame arrived at the base later on and was whistling as he went into the room, taking off his cloak and shoes. Before he could greet his partner, to his surprise, Itachi spoke to him first. "Kisame, have you met my brother before?"

"Your brother?" Kisame looked confused. Why was Itachi asking about his brother all of a sudden? "Uh well yeah. We kind of met when we went to Konoha that one time, remember?"

"Yeah."

"What made you ask?"

"Well it's just that..." He wondered if he should share this information with Kisame. They were a lot more closer than the other members and Kisame was always telling him stuff even if Itachi was the only one just listening. "I saw Sasuke today..."

"Oh? What happened?" He asked sitting down on his bed as Itachi turned a red color. Why the heck was he blushing for? Did Sasuke pull down his pants or something? Actually that would be pretty interesting to see and probably pretty damn funny.

"I saw him uh touching himself," He finally admitted after a while.

"Oh!" Kisame understood why Itachi was blushing now. If he had walked in on someone touching themselves he'd be blushing too.

"And he was moaning...a name."

"Your's!?"

"What? No...no...it was your's."

Kisame smirked at him and Itachi, for the first time in his life, wanted to punch his partner in the face. "Oh is that all?"

"I will come over there and wipe that smirk off your face!" growled Itachi. "It was already embarrassing enough seeing him touch himself!"

"I apologize," said Kisame trying his best not to let the smirk stay on his face. "It's not everyday you hear..."

"Let me stop you right there, Kisame. I like you more than everyone likes their partners. Don't fuck that up."

"Ooh Itachi," said Kisame with that shit eating grin on his face. "I didn't know you felt that way. Don't let Sasuke know. He'll get jealous and think we're together."

Itachi was 5 seconds away from punching the blue man and luckily Kisame went into the bathroom before he could do anything. Kisame wasn't taking this seriously though it could have been worse he supposed. He was just teasing him about it. Still though, that wasn't something you teased someone about especially since Itachi couldn't find himself laughing about the situation at hand. The only thing positive he could say was that the younger Uchiha had grown into a handsome young man though he wished he had seen him under different circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Itachi had gone for another walk making sure to avoid the path he saw Sasuke on the day before. Like the previous day, his walk had been cut short by Zetsu popping his head out of a tree. "Itachi, you have to get to the greenhouse right away. **Kisame's lost his fucking mind."**

"What do you mean by that?" asked Itachi.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," said Zetsu. "Just get back asap. **Oh and try not to break anything."**

Zetsu left Itachi feeling confused. How had Kisame lost his mind and what did he mean by not breaking anything?" What had Kisame done? When he arrived to the greenhouse, the last person he'd ever excepted to see there was Sasuke. The older Uchiha tried not to show any emotion but let a small look of surprise be present on his face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He hoped Kisame had nothing to do with this when thinking back to what Zetsu said earlier.

"I don't like this anymore than you do," said Sasuke narrowing his eyes at the older man. "But Kisame insisted you be told by me for some reason."

"Be told what?" He noticed that Sasuke was starting to turn a little pink in the face as he looked fluttered.

"Damn it, I really don't want to say this especially in front of you," He scowled. He took a deep breath and looked his brother right in the eyes. "The reason I was...was...moaning..." Here Sasuke looked as if the words tasted bitter in his mouth. "...his name was because...because..."

Sasuke mumbled something underneath his breath and was quickly poked in the back by someone in the bushes. "Ow! That shit hurt, you..."

Itachi heard whispering and Sasuke sighed loudly. "It's because I reallyneedhiscockinsideofme! There I said it!"

"I didn't need to hear that," Itachi said turning as pink as Sasuke.

"And I didn't want you to, but he insisted that it would be funny," said Sasuke gesturing back to Kisame who had come out of the bushes behind Sasuke.

"Wait a minute so you two are..." No wonder that bastard was joking about his brother. He was with him romantically!

"I never wanted you to find out," said Sasuke. "But you should know because we're getting married."

"WHAT?!" Itachi exclaimed which made Sasuke and Kisame jump since Itachi rarely ever raised his voice. "YOU'RE JOKING!"

"Nope," The shark said rubbing the back of his head. "We've been together for a while now and I didn't know how to tell you. Actually I didn't until I heard what you said..."

"I should wrap my hands around your thick neck!" snapped Itachi. He secretly didn't care about them dating each other at all. As long as Kisame treated the Uchiha right, he only cared for his brother's happiness. What he didn't like was how they went behind his back and did it. "Kisame, I don't care about you being with Sasuke, but not telling me was pretty stupid."

"So you can take advantage of our relationship? Hell no." scoffed Sasuke.

"I have better things to do than concentrate on you, Sasuke." said Itachi. "I still care about you Sasuke."

"Bullshit!"

"So you're okay with this?" asked Kisame looking surprised.

"Of course, Kisame. But Leader-sama..."

"He already knows."

"And I was the last one?" He paused for a minute. "So now what?"

"I still don't give a damn about you caring or not. I'm still taking you down!" said Sasuke. "Until then, a temporary deal to not battle. YET."

"Fine with me." said Itachi as the two shook hands with a firm grip. "So when is this wedding thing?"

"Easy," said Sasuke. "Next month."

"Next month?" Itachi raised a brow. "That soon?"

From what he had heard weddings took more than a couple of weeks to plan. Then again there was no telling how long they had been planning everything since Kisame had kept their relationship a secret for who knows how long.

"Sasuke's pretty damn fast with this planning stuff," confessed Kisame. "Besides, we're not having that many people there."

"Oh yes we are!" said Sasuke causing Kisame and Itachi to give him a surprised look.

"We are?"

"You are?" Itachi frowned. A lot of people attending could be both trouble for the Akatsuki, Kisame, and him especially if it was a trap for them all. There was nothing wrong with a large wedding, but seeing as Sasuke came off as being a longer it didn't make any sense. "Why?"

"No offense, Sasuke-kun, but you don't really have a lot of friends," said Kisame. Then again did Sasuke even have friends? He had been with Sasuke for a while now and everyone he mentioned was either called a pest, nuisance, or an annoyance. He didn't seem to be on friendly terms with anyone actually. When asked about his team mates, he hadn't been too positive when referring to them though the Naruto kid came off as being the closest example of a friend when it came to Sasuke.

"Well they're not friends in a way," said Sasuke shrugging. "Let's just say they need to be there for it."

"Sasuke, if this is a trap..." began Itachi.

"Come on, Sasuke. Just tell us whose coming. I mean it can't be that bad." said Kisame.

"If you must know it's all the people who wanted me back in Konoha."

"And everywhere else," mumbled Kisame.

"To let them know you're off the market?" Itachi raised a brow at this. Yes Sasuke had grown into a handsome young man and all, but was with him saying the wedding was big was there really a lot of women out there that wanted him? Plus that kind of sounded kind of mean to be honest. He was inviting all those poor girls to show off that he wouldn't ever be with any of them.

"Of course."

"Wouldn't a wedding ring be evidence enough?"

"Some just need to be there. Trust me."

What kind of women did Sasuke know anyways that just had to turn up at his wedding to believe he was getting married? Had Sasuke claimed to be married before so many times that people wouldn't believe he was getting married? He shook his head at this but agreed to help out with the two men's wedding. Sasuke was hesitant to allow his brother to do help out thinking he might mess something up, but Kisame jumped in and told him he could. Sasuke tried to protest this, but the older man interrupted him by discussing the location.

"Konoha?" Itachi then knew for sure Kisame lost his mind. "How the heck do you think you're going to have that there?"

Getting in the village was easy enough, but as for having a large wedding was another story. Having it in the land of Amegakure was more fitting but Konoha was pretty fucking stupid. He couldn't wait to see how they were planning on getting permission to have it there.

"We're using Sasuke to get in," said Kisame.

"What makes you think Sasuke'll be your ticket to get in the village?"

"Because of Naruto. The idiot's so obsessed with getting me back in the village that I can easily use him to get in safely." His brother explained.

"It can't be that simple." Could it be? Surely nobody would just easily allow him back after he worked with that nut Orochimaru.

"It is," assured Sasuke.

"Even if this does work, who's to say they'll let us in?" The older Uchiha said gesturing at himself and his partner.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, brother," smirked Sasuke. "If Naruto's willing continuously bring me back to the village for all these years, he'll make a deal with me even if I bring in members of the Akatsuki back with me."

"You're too cocky brother," Itachi didn't believe Sasuke's plan would work until he saw it in action for himself. There was no way Naruto had enough power to prevent Sasuke from getting into trouble with the hokage. As stubborn as that woman was, she'd still have Sasuke punished for sure. Unless Naruto became hokage himself, Sasuke was just as unwelcome in the village as much as the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me," Sasuke looked down at his watch. "I gotta get back home. I'll see you later, Kisame."

He and Kisame then pecked each other on the lips, Sasuke gave Itachi a cold look while saying good-bye, and left. When Sasuke was gone, Itachi jumped up a little and smacked Kisame upside the head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You'd better not be having sex with Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Of course not!" He gave his partner a toothy grin. "I mean not yet at least. OW!"

"Come on. We'd better get to planning, lover boy."

* * *

Naruto was eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Sai and Sakura after a mission when a Choji came by to tell Naruto that he was needed at the hokage's office. Naruto was hesitant to leave since he was about to order another bowl, but Sakura reminded him the restaurant was still going to be there when he got back. Naruto sighed and hurried off to get to the hokage. When he got there, all he was handed was an envelope.

"Uh what's this?" asked Naruto holding it up.

"It's a letter from Sasuke Uchiha," said Tsunade.

"S-sasuke?" It had been far too long since he had seen the Uchiha or even heard about him. He had beat himself over the fact that he had been unable to bring Sasuke back and now here was a letter from the Uchiha or was it? "I dunno. It can't be. Why would Sasuke write me?"

"I don't know. Just open the letter."

Naruto opened up the letter and read it out loud:

_**-Naruto** _

_**I need to meet up with you and only you right now at Kuri Village at the tea house on the 10th of this month. If you come with Kakashi, Sakura, my replacement on the team, or anybody, I won't reveal myself and I'll leave.** _

"Is this a joke?" asked Naruto. "Is this actually Sasuke?"

"We don't know for sure, but there is a chance there may be. The percentage is uncertain though." confessed Tsunade. "I know you care about him and still want him to come back so I'll make a deal with you. If you want to check this out, I'll station some people there just in case though I don't think Sasuke would be foolish enough to attack in a village near the Leaf."

Naruto didn't know what to do. If it was Sasuke, he had to go. He wondered if he should tell Sakura, but the note said that none of Team 7 could go. "Okay I'll go, but what about Sakura? She'll get mad if..."

"Don't worry about her, Naruto." said the hokage knowing full well that was a bad idea. "She won't know until afterwards."

Naruto nodded and left with the letter in his hand as he read over it. After all this time, he'd be seeing Sasuke again for the first time since he ran into him at Orochimaru's hideout all those years ago. He wanted to tell Sakura, but knowing her, she'd tag along just to see Sasuke again and would probably ruin things. The 10th was only 2 days away so he had to get ready to meet him.

* * *

 

When the 10th arrived, Naruto set off to Kuri Village alone. He was nervous and excited at the same time. A part of him hoped that Sasuke was ready to come back while the other half suspected something was up. He arrived 3 hours later and managed to find the tea house which was the only one there. It made Naruto wonder if Sasuke had stopped him when he had first left for Orochimaru. Then again that was stupid if he did unless the stuff here was just that good. He got himself a table and waited on the Uchiha to show up. It took a few minutes, but Sasuke arrived just as promised.

"You didn't bring anybody did you?" asked Sasuke bluntly.

"Of course not." said Naruto. 'Hey to you too, jerk.'

"Look I'm going to get straight to the point, Naruto," Sasuke slammed down a thick wedding planner book on the table. "I'm getting married."

"Y-you what?" asked Naruto surprised. He barely had the time to say anything when Sasuke continued talking.

"I'm getting married to someone I care about and you're going to help me get this wedding down, okay?" Naruto opened his mouth again, but again he couldn't get it out. "I need to get myself into Konoha for it to do this and if you don't help me, you and I are through."

"Wait so let me get this straight. You're getting married and you want me, someone who you haven't spoken to in years, to help you out with your wedding?"

"Pretty much."

"Why the hell should I?!" asked Naruto.

"It's an exchange for an exchange," said Sasuke coolly. "In exchange for you helping me, I'll come back to the village and stay there."

Naruto nearly refused but this meant that Sasuke would come back to the village. Even if Sasuke was just using him for a wedding, Sasuke still was coming back or at least he hoped so. As horrible as that sounded, he'd take it at this point especially since a lot of villages wanted to get their hands on Sasuke for working for Orochimaru. He agreed and asked if he could at least meet the woman.

"It's a guy," said Sasuke.

"I guess that's why your name has Uke in it," Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde man.

"And I suppose you're getting laid with that shitty haircut," retorted Sasuke.

"Hey!" said Naruto looking offended, but then broke into a small smile. "Hey, I didn't know you could joke."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," smirked Sasuke. He then got a more serious look on his face. "Now look, I don't want anybody other than you knowing about this. I can't have anybody messing this up for me. This is really important to me. I need to get this done before I face off against Itachi."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto...believe it or not...you're...you're only friend," said the youngest Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened at this. Sasuke just called him a friend something he hadn't heard come out of the Uchiha's mouth before. He actually looked genuine when he said too. "I need your help to do this because you're the only one who understands me and cares about me. You're the only one I trust in all honesty."

"You do?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." said Sasuke. "I know we haven't gotten along in the past and all but I really need to do this."

"Sasuke, I don't know. I mean I want to help you, but I'm not sure Tsunade will let you in anyways."

"Of course not." He sighed. "You could try though and if not, I guess I'll have to have it elsewhere."

"So uh you're inviting right?"

"Duh, idiot. You and the rest of the team."

"Sakura's not going to be happy about that," said Naruto after a moment. Knowing how much Sakura liked Sasuke, he knew she wasn't going to take the news too well. As a matter of fact, Ino would probably have something to say about it too.

"I really don't care," he shrugged as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm 22 years old. I can marry another man or a woman if I please."

"Oh so uh who is your fiance anyways? Anybody I know?"

"I'd rather not say who, but yes you have seen him and sort of met him."

Seen, huh? Naruto looked horrified. "It wasn't Kabuto is it?"

"Oh fuck no! If anything Kabuto is more likely to be with Orochimaru," The older male had a strange fixation with Orochimaru and wouldn't surprise him if the two actually got together. "I'll keep it a secret for now until I can get into the village."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're back."

"Not yet. I'm not moving back until I get married."

"Right. I'd better go before anyone misses me." said Naruto waving over the waitress. "It was good seeing you."

"It was alright seeing you too." He said as they both paid the waitress.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it kind of worked as he headed out of the restaurant. Naruto would try and get him into the village and all he had to do was sit back and wait a while before checking back in with him. When he meant back up with Kisame inside of the cave he had left him at, Kisame admitted he hadn't expected Sasuke to be back without his clothes ripped off.

"Well ripped up I mean." He added. To be honest, Sasuke was too. He was thinking that he and Naruto would get into it right then and there, but everything turned out better than expected since both had left the tea house in one piece. "So what did he say?"

"He said he'll try."

"Try." the Older Uchiha shaking his head.

"I suppose you could do better, Itachi," Sasuke glared at him.

"I could, but it's your wedding so I won't."

"Bullshit you fucker!"

* * *

"He wants to do what?" The blonde woman wasn't sure what she was hearing come out of the man's mouth. "Married you say? Here? Why?"

"I dunno. He didn't say," said Naruto. "Maybe he wants a safe one I don't know. He said that if you let him, he'll stay! Come on! I've been trying to get him back in the village forever!"

"Naruto, I know you care a great deal but I don't feel like that is a good idea," said Tsunade. "What if this was a trip by Orochimaru? You said he wouldn't show you his soon to be husband. No telling if it might be a disguised Orochimaru even if he had."

"So your answer is no?"

"Tell him yes, but we're not going through with it," said the blonde woman after a minute. As long as Sasuke was back in the village, they didn't have to do anything more than keep him there until got everything situated. Naruto didn't feel comfortable lying to the Uchiha since Sasuke could read him like a book. Hopefully he couldn't after all this time.

"I'll tell him."

"Alright then. Dismissed." By the time he stepped outside of the office, he bumped right into Sakura and caused her to drop those

"Oh sorry, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he helped her to pick up the paper. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. I was actually hoping to bump into you. Well not literally." said Sakura as she stacked the paper. "Did you hear about Sasuke?" Without even waiting for Naruto to say something, she spoke again. "He's been sited leaving the Hidden Sand Village a couple fo days ago and was heading this way."

"Oh really?" He wondered what Sasuke was doing coming from that way.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've heard anything about him," She frowned. "I was starting to think that he'd..." She stopped her sentence and looked upset. Then her face brightened. "But if it really is him then maybe there's a chance to get him back now."

Naruto had started to say something about Sasuke meeting up with him, but thought back to what the older man had said. He didn't want Sakura knowing what was going on. Then again Sakura deserved to know. She was his team mate after. No, he'd just leave this up to Tsunade to tell the pink haired woman.

"Yeah. I hope it's him."

"Yeah me too. Well I'd better get going. These papers aren't going to deliver themselves. As Sakura went inside of the office, he wondered if Kakashi knew about Sasuke already. While it made sense not to tell Sakura, Kakashi was more plausible to inform about the situation.

'I think I better go see what he thinks about this.'

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Married huh?" Kakashi was shocked himself about how Sasuke had first contacted Naruto and had also told him about wanting to get married. It had been years since they had last seen the man.

"Yeah and he wants to get married, HERE." said Naruto. "As in _inside_ of the village!"

"And what did Tsunade say?" Knowing Tsunade, she probably refused to do so until she found a good reason behind why Sasuke wanted to get married in the Leaf out of all the places he could easily tie the knot. It did sound off about how Sasuke specifically wanted to get married in the Leaf. Why not where ever he lived? Sure there were villages after him, but surely there was a small town or village where he could get married without worrying.

"She said to tell him yes, but she's not going through it. I don't know what she's planning. You'd have to ask her about it."

"I see." He thought about it. "What do you think?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I want him to come back but...I don't know. It seems odd he would want to just come back out of the blue. Itachi's not dead and that's why Sasuke left; to get stronger and kill Itachi. But he's not dead...is he?"

"Not that I've heard of." Kakashi paused for a minute. "Did you tell Sakura yet? She's going to want to know he's back."

"Actually I don't think I want to tell her. When she heard he had been sited, she got really happy, but knowing he's coming back to get married..."

Without him even finishing his sentence, he knew what the younger man was about to say. Sakura, even after all these years, still had feelings for the man and to hear news about his wedding would surely crush her once she heard it. That had to be some pretty tough news to break to the lovesick woman and he could understand why Naruto didn't want to tell her. She'd probably sulk about it or make a fool of herself over it once he got there. Besides breaking to it to her was best fit for someone who would be able to be able to break it to her easily.

"If she really cares for him, she should be happy he's back safely."

"I know, but you know how Sakura is around and about Sasuke. She'll probably hurt the poor guy."

"Now I don't know about her harming Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Oh right, I didn't tell you! Sasuke's gay...or bisexual I guess."

"He's marrying a man?"

"Yeah but I dunno who it is. He says it's someone I have seen and sort of met. It isn't Orochimaru or Kabuto."

Kakashi thought about it for a minute. "Well I'm stuck. That was a pretty vague think he said."

"I know and I've tried figuring it out."

"Like I said. It's far too vague for me and you. Honestly it could be anyone you've come across during a mission with Sasuke there. You're best off not thinking too much about who it is pacifically. Just concentrate on if it's a trap or a way to get intel."

Naruto nodded though what his sensei said about who it could be was still on his mind. He wanted to know whoo Sasuke was getting married to and why he didn't tell him. Would he end up meeting that guy soon? He got an idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He'd demand to see Sasuke's fiance on the spot or he would tell the hokage nothing or at least not tell Sasuke what she said. If he wanted to get married in the Leaf so badly he'd tell him or at least show him right? Yeah that was all he had to do. It was bothering him not to know who this mystery man was and he was eager to find out. Sure enough he got another message from Sasuke from Tsunade to meet up again. Naruto agreed and headed to the hotel where Sasuke was staying at which was a bit farther from the village this time.

"So what did she say?" He asked once Naruto was sitting on his bed and he shut his room door.

"Before I tell you, you have to tell me who your future husband is."

"You may as know I guess. It's Hoshigaki, Kisame."

"Who?" He looked confused. The name didn't ring any bells at the moment but Sasuke said he had seen him and sort of met him before. Who was that? He made a mental note to ask Kakashi if he knew him if Sasuke didn't show him a picture.

"He was one of the Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist," explained Sasuke.

Was? "Why did he quit?"

"I'm surprised you don't know who I'm talking about," said Sasuke. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was surprised that Naruto hadn't remembered who Kisame was. He is a part of the Akatsuki and was the same person who had shown up in the village years ago back when he still lived there and he had arrived there with Itachi. How did he not remember? Then again had the younger man even heard the man's name before?

"Do you have a picture of him at least?"

"Uh..." The Uchiha had a faint blush on his face. It wasn't as if he had all of his pictures being dirty pictures of his boyfriend. They were very innocent as a matter of fact. OK all except a few that were shirtless hot pictures of the man and to his embarrassment those were all he had except one where he had laid a small peck on his boyfriend's cheek. He was sure Naruto would tease him about them all.

"On second thought, don't how me. They're probably weird."

"And how would you know?"

"You're turning all red so they **_must_ ** be dirty! He's probably naked."

"Fuck off!" He was still blushing while Naruto started smirking at him.

"I never took you of all people for a pervert," laughed Naruto. "Oh boy! I gotta tell everyone back home that the Sasuke Uchiha has nudes of his boyfriend and carries them around with him! No telling who else you have a naked picture of! How long have you been doing that for Sasuke?"

"You're right I do...of you." That wiped the smirk right off that fool's face.

"W-what?"

"I'm joking."

"Oh!" It was his turn to smirk now. "Anyways, Tsunade said yes."

"And?"

"What do you mean by 'and'? She just said yes."

"And that's all?" Sasuke was secretly surprised nothing was latched onto that yes. He had expected something being exchanged like info on Orochimaru or his experiments. Okay now he knew something was up.

"Yep."

"Can I come back yet or...?"

"Oh." He had forgotten to ask if he could come back. He had thought about telling him that he could, but he didn't know for sure if he could just do that.

"You didn't ask? I thought you wanted me back."

"I do! I mean yes I do want you back in the village. It just slipped my mind somehow."

"Well go ask her then, idiot."

"I guess I should go and..."

"You do realize you can use the phone here, right?"

"Oh right!" He hit himself on the forehead. "Duh, Naruto. I'll give her a call."

While he called up the hokage, Sasuke tried f

He quickly dialed the woman's office phone and waited. Shizune picked up the phone. "This is the hokage's office. May I help you?"

"Hey, Shizune. This is Naruto. Is Granny there? I need to speak to her ASAP."

"She's in the bathroom but she should be back in a moment. Just hold on a moment."

As Naruto waited, Sasuke was feeling unsure about everything. What was that woman planning? Tsunade didn't seem like the type to let him in the village just that easily and he was sure she knew that. She was up to something, he just knew it. He'd have to talk with Kisame and Itachi about it. Did he really want to talk to Itachi about this? He'd just talk shit and think he was stupid enough to go without thinking it through.

"She said yes." said Naruto.

"Lemme speak to her." Sasuke said gesturing for Naruto to hand him the phone. "Tsunade?"

"Sasuke."

"It's very odd you'd want me back after what I've done."

"As crazy as it sounds, I do want you back in the village but only for your team's sake. You've caused quite a lot of heartache over here and easily to my student, Sakura, and to Naruto as well. Seeing as they've been trying to bring you back to the village for years and failed, I can understand what they've been going through. Orochimaru did the same thing as you're aware of. So yes I am allowing you back but if you can't prove you're not a threat once you get here, I'll be forced to deal with you myself, got it?"

"And how would I do that?"

"By staying the Leaf and living with Naruto and being on a strict watch." He knew there was something else to what she told Naruto. Then again that sounded a little easier than what she could have said, even the whole living with Naruto of all people. "Think you can do that?"

"If it let's me back into the Leaf fine."

'At least put up a little fight.' She thought. Sasuke sure was being more agreeable than she thought. "On top of that, we'll need intel on Orochimaru and you'll have to obey any rules I place on you, got it?"

"Of course." When she was done with him, he hung up.

"What did she say?"

"I have to live with you believe it or not."

"What?! Why?"

"I'm not happy with it either. You live like a pig and I'm sure you still do, but I have to if I wanna stay."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "What about Itachi?"

"I'm not concerned about him unless he makes trouble for us." Naruto knew he meant himself and whoever he was getting married to. "I guess I'll get my things. Wait for me downstairs while I get ready."

Naruto left Sasuke be and waited in the hotel lobby. Sasuke was finally coming home after all this time and today! Sure he'd have to put up with him in his home, but who cares? Sasuke was coming home! He felt as if he was about to burst from joy from the news. He could finally relax and not worry about him or stress over it anymore. He had to thank Tsunade for this...well as long as she didn't chase him away. No matter what, he was going to make sure Sasuke was there to stay in the village.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Kisame. His boyfriend had just told him what the hokage said and Sasuke seemed pretty okay with it once he came to them. He was worried they'd take back their word and not allow Sasuke to come into contact with him especially since he had told Naruto his name. Speaking of which, how did the kid not know his name by now or even back then? It was strange that he didn't. Either way, he was going to find out and sure enough they wouldn't be allowed in or at least Kisame wouldn't be.

"Of course I am. If it's a trick and I can't bring you in, I'll just leave."

"I dunno..."

"You two got out perfectly fine." pointed out Sasuke. It was true. The day Kisame and Itachi got into the village, they had been able to get out. As a matter of fact, Orochimaru had been able to get in and out without a problem himself. He had lived in that village for majority of his life and could probably be able to do the same thing they did.

"You're not us." said the older Uchiha.

"Who asked you, dick?" snapped his brother.

"He's right. We barely got out. It doesn't mean you can do the same."

"Well I can try. I'll try and contact you once I'm in the village, Kisame."

Without even waiting for an answer, Sasuke had left. Kisame instantly began worrying about his fiance and Itachi was worried about him too. He doubted Naruto would allow them to hurt him so he didn't worry about that. He was more worried about him trying something stupid just to get back to Kisame. He hoped the younger Uchiha came back safe and sound.

Meanwhile Sasuke was with Naruto traveling back to the village. As they walked he wondered how differently the village looked now. He had been gone a long time and things probably changed around there. He was a little curious to see how everyone reacted to his return. How strong would everyone back home be and would any of them try picking a fight with him? What would Kakashi say to him? To both of them? He even wondered if Sakura and Iino would say anything to him. Hopefully both had gotten over him and moved on. He couldn't stand the way they ogling him when he was younger and it was really annoying when they did it. Neither of them really ever gave him his space and especially not Sakura. It seemed like she would much rather stare at him or be around him than train if given the option. Given how many years it's been, surely she was over with him now. Wasn't she? He hoped so or she was going to me mighty disappointed when she found out he was getting married to Kisame. He wondered if anybody told her yet. Naruto might have, but then again he probably left it up to Kakashi or even Tsunade to tell her. He'd just have to tell her about his wedding once he got there if nobody had the balls to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back in the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke was ready to get inside before anybody saw him. He had promised to call Kisame once he got in the Leaf Village, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Naruto was nearby and wasn't leaving the room for anything in the world. Naruto had no guest room to speak of so he'd either be sleeping on the floor or on the couch. Looking at the younger male's room, he'd happily sleep on the floor of the living room if the couch wasn't good enough for him.

"This place is a dump!" Sasuke scowled as he stepped into a bowl of left over ramen noodles on the floor. He scowled at the site of the rest of the floor. There was dirty clothes and underwear, a few scrolls, papers, trash, socks, kunai, and shoes littering the floor. Did this guy know what a hamper was? "Do you  _ever_  clean up?"

"If I knew I was bringing you back, I would have clean up a little." He shrugged. He hardly ever cleaned up since he barely had people over. When he did, nobody really ever went past the kitchen or the living room.

"I guess it's the couch then, because there's no way I'm sleeping on this floor for something to crawl into my ear." Sasuke opened up the closet only to have a bunch of clothes fall on top of him. "I should've stayed where I was."

After getting him out of the mess, Sasuke just went downstairs and placed his bag into the far less messy closet. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke ignored him. He did it a bit louder which made Sasuke finally knowledge him.

"What do you want?" He sighed. He really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. He could tell Naruto didn't care in the slightest.

"I think we should go see the hokage now as well as Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan," said Naruto. If he brought Sasuke to the village without letting Sakura see him, she was going to be pissed. Besides Tsunade really needed to know that they made it back. Then there was the fact that someone might try attacking Sasuke as well. Once they verified with Tsunade that he was back, she could make the declaration that the Uchiha was off limits. That is until the Uchiha tries something. He doubted the man would actually try anything, but one didn't know with this older Sasuke.

"Don't feel like it," said Sasuke. "Why don't you bring Sakura and Kakashi over?"

"How do I know you're not going to run off?"

"Do you really think I would come all this way just to run away AGAIN?" He rolled his eyes. He was dedicated to stay until he went after Itachi once more. Once Itachi was dead, he'd come back for good and settle down with his husband. The only way he'd be running off was if Naruto had captured him and dragged him back.

"You...you have a point. I'll be right back with them." With that Naruto left, finally leaving Sasuke alone to make his phone call.

He dialed up the hotel number and patiently waited for Kisame to answer. When he did get an answer, it was Itachi who answered the phone. He nearly hung up but didn't because he needed to speak to Kisame. "Put Kisame on the phone."

"Hello to you too, Sasuke," He had been relieved to hear his younger brother's voice. He had made it to the Leaf Village. Thank goodness. Now for Sasuke to behave himself. If he really wanted to live in the Leaf Village again, he had to gain their trust back. He placed down the phone and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, Kisame. Your little boyfriend is on the phone."

Kisame sped out like a speeding bullet to the phone, nearly knocking over the Uchiha. The older man picked up the phone. "Sasuke, still in one piece?"

"Yep, I'm at the oaf's house now," said Sasuke. "He's gone off to go get my team while I stay here. I probably don't have much time before they get back here."

"Don't do anything crazy," said Kisame. "I don't want you getting thrown in prison. I'm surprised you're not already in there."

"Agreed. Maybe they still won't throw me in there if I'm careful. I'll put up with whatever people throw at me as long as I get to marry you." Although Kisame couldn't see him, he knew that his fiance was blushing. He loved it when he blushed. He looked so cute.

"Do your best," said Kisame. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke smiled. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met Naruto's. He felt his face turning even more red than before. "Uh I'll be right back."

"I love you too," Naruto mocked him and began mimicking a kissing face.

"Get out!" He yelled pointing to the door. He wanted so badly to punch Naruto in the face for that, screw the consequences. But then as he heard the laughter of his fiance over the phone, he could only clinch his fist.

"It's my house," said Naruto.

"You little...!" He turned back to the phone. "The idiot is here now. I gotta go. I'll speak to you later."

"If they'll let you," Kisame shook his head in amusement. "Bye."

"Bye," He hung up the phone and glared at Naruto. "Let's get this over with so I can..."

"...call your boyfriend and talk all mushy?" Naruto laughed. "I've gotta see that."

"To hell you will!" He then thought about what he just said. "I mean I don't talk that way to him!"

"Heh," Naruto smirked at him. "Let's go. They'll meet us later. We need to get over to the hokage's office."

Sasuke nodded and headed over with the younger male. He was given rather nasty looks from some of the villagers and for good reasons. He had been labeled as a dangerous criminal and he had been with Orochimaru of all people. People had a reason to not trust him. He honestly didn't even care. He wasn't planning on staying for longer than a year in the village anyways. There was a reason he wanted to get married in the Hidden Leaf, but nobody could know until he wanted them to. It was only his and Kisame's business for now.

When they got inside of the office, Sasuke was quick to get back to the point. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to Naruto's place."

"Drop the attitude, Uchiha," Tsunade glared at him. "I'm doing you a favor allowing you to walk free while I could toss you into a prison cell like I should have done the moment you walked into this village. I'm trying to be nice to you."

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I'm just tired is all."

That last part was a lie. He wasn't tired at all. He just wanted to get back so he could talk with his boyfriend, hopefully without Naruto saying anything or ease-dropping. Tsunade explained to him the rules he would follow while he was in the village. He was to always have an escort when going around the village. If he wanted to train, a jounin had to be on standby. He wasn't allowed to leave the village at all nor was he allowed to send mail without it being read and checked first. Sasuke could deal with all that. As long as the wedding was still on.

"No problems with that," said Sasuke.

"Even if there were, there isn't anything you can do about it anyways," said Tsunade. "If you break any of these rules, don't think I'll hesitate to toss your butt in prison."

He started to retorted, but kept his mouth closed. "Understand, Miss Hokage."

"Good. Now off with you two." Just as they were about to leave, she spoke once again. "By the way, you are to listen to Naruto and Kakashi no matter what. Is that understood."

He nodded and she nodded back to him. Once they were outside, Sasuke started to walk off when Naruto grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You forgot about Kakashi and..."

"I didn't forget anything," he rolled his eyes. "I'm tired and hungry. We can see them anytime. Let's get back home already."

"Come on! We've been waiting years! You can't just come back and not say hi."

"If you're going to whine about it, okay then," He rolled his eyes. As long as the meet up involved food and he got to get home in time enough to speak to Kisame before he went off to sleep. He was always such a heavy sleeper and he didn't want to hear Itachi's voice over the phone. "Where are they anyways?"

"The training fields duh." He grinned. "And in a special place too."

As they headed there, he wondered what special place he was talking about. As for back that he could remember, there was no special place at all. It had to be something small he was remembering. Was it where they got the bells from Kakashi or was it when he and Sakura shared their food with Naruto? He wasn't sure. It had to be one of them. Indeed he was right about the place being where Naruto had been tied up and they had offered him something to eat. Nobody else was there.

"Do you remember where we are?"

"Duh. This is where we officially became a team." said Sasuke.

"So you  ** _do_  **care."

"I didn't say that. I said I remembered." He rolled his eyes. "So where's Kakashi and Sakura because if they're not coming, I'm going home."

"Just wait! Your boyfriend isn't going anywhere! If he was, you wouldn't be getting married."

They waited for a few minutes until Naruto dashed off into the woods for some reason. He didn't say why but he presumed to grab his team mates. While waiting, he wondered if Kisame was worrying about him. Though he didn't look like the type, he was the type to worry over him like crazy and even baby him at times. He didn't want to get the man even more worried than he was before. If Kakashi and Sakura didn't hurry up...he bit his lip and looked back towards where he came from. Maybe if he got on the phone just on the path here. It wasn't that far away. He could just run over, call him, and then come right back. He could use a shadow clone to take his place and then have it excuse himself to pee only to come and get him, the real Sasuke.

He just as he inched towards the path, he heard voices. Damn it. Naruto was leading a blind folded Sakura and Kakashi by the hands. "Right this way."

"Why do we have to wear these stupid blindfolds again?" Sakura mumbled.

"Just keep it on for a bit more aaaaaaaaand stop!" He ran over to Sasuke and tried moving him forward. "Come on, MOVE!"

"Fuck you. I'm trying to get back home!" He hissed. "I don't have time for whatever this is!"

"Is that disobedience I hear?"

"Fine. If it gets me back quicker..." He positioned himself between Kakashi and Sakura and placed his arm around both of them as instructed. Sakura scowled and shoved Sasuke.

"Don't touch me, creep!" she exclaimed. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything weird!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" exclaimed Sasuke. Sakura turned pale and slowly took off her blindfold. "It wasn't like I was touching your chest!"

"S-sasuke!"

"Yeah." He quickly backed away from her. "It's me. Touch me like that again and I  _will_  leave." He turned to Naruto. "Can we go eat now?"

"When did you...?" began Sakura. She was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sure, on Kakashi, right sensei?" grinned the ninja at their teacher as he nudged him in the ribs.

"Um well..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright! Come on Sakura-chan and Sasuke! It'll be our first dinner time as a team again!"

"Right." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Without another word, Sasuke followed Naruto out of the training fields without a second thought. The quicker they got to dinner the enough time he'd have to get back to Kisame. Inside the restaurant, they ordered their food in the usual fashion. Then came the upcoming conversation as they were waiting for after their orders were taken. He would rather just shove food into his mouth to avoid talking about anything. He could tell Sakura was itching to open up her mouth as Naruto told the waitress what he wanted. The Uchiha excused himself to the bathroom. Instead of heading there, he went outside and got on the phone outside. He slipped in some money and waited for Kisame to pick up the phone.

"Damn it, answer the phone!" he mumbled. "Hurry up."

"Hello?" asked Kisame in a rather sleepy voice.

"Its me. You tired?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" lied the shark. He had no idea why he was lying to Sasuke about being tired. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi answering the phone. "What's up? Met your team yet?"

"Yeah. It didn't start off too well. Sakura thought I was Naruto and shoved me off her. Had she known it was me..."

"Well make sure she doesn't get too excited," frowned Kisame. The Uchiha belonged to him and only him. He didn't care how long this Sakura chick liked him. Sasuke wanted him not her. He didn't owe her any kind of romantic affection back just because she liked him. She better not try and kiss him. Otherwise he wasn't afraid to come down to that village and show her a thing or two.

"Too late for that," he sighed. "How have you been doing?"

"Everything's been good so far. Ran into a few thugs in the woods, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle," the shark man grinned. "It was a little too easy if you ask me."

"Just as long as you're not hurt."

"It was over before it even got started, so no injuries here. At least not on us. Those idiots didn't see my sword or...um you know who coming."

"So you ready?"

"Hm? For what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Of course. Why the Leaf again?" Just like everyone else, Kisame had never really told him why he wanted to particularly get married in that village. There were so many small towns and villages they could settle in and eventually have a family. Was he just homesick and was looking for an excuse to come back? It wouldn't be the first time someone he knew was homesick. Even he got a little homesick for his home village although it was rarely and it was mostly for the village was famous for.

"Because..." Sasuke's sentence was cut off by Naruto. He cursed underneath his breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto frowned at him. "I didn't know you go to the bathroom outside and by phone stalls of all places."

"I'm on the phone, idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he covered up the receiver.

"We're suppose to be spending time together! You can call him when you get home." Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh I see what's going on here! You sly dog, you."

He nudged the man causing Sasuke to give him a rather confused look. "What are you taking about?"

"You don't have to play innocent with me, man," grinned Naruto. "I see exactly what's goin' on! And in public too? I didn't know you were so dirty!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Come on, you don't think I'm  ** _that_  **dense do you?" He giggled. "You don't want to be on the phone while I'm around? You're getting married soon? Those dirty pictures you didn't want to show me?"

"You moron! Of all the things...!" Sasuke turned red out of embarrassment. What made it even worse was Kisame laughing on the other end of the phone. He glared down at the phone. "Quiet you!"

"Even he knows..."

"I will smack you!" threatened the Uchiha. "Let's just go inside already."

"Sure. After you."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do and it irked him. "I'll talk to you later, Kisame."

"Have fun." Sasuke quickly hung up the phone.

"What? No I love you?" smirked the blonde man.

"Shut it and let's go inside."


End file.
